Mentiras piadosas
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: A pesar de ser hijos de Apolo, no se salvaban de ser como las demás personas de la tierra y a veces, solo a veces, decían mentiras. Incluso Will. Solangelo


**Hola a todos, en un mismo día van a ir dos historias, creo que es casi como un reto personal, en parte se debe a que del anterior fic tenía más de la mitad y solo le faltaba corregir algunos errores de ortografía y algunas tildes, si se me paso alguna lo lamento, soy mala con eso. Y este lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me había animado a escribirlo, hasta ahora que tengo el bicho de publicar cosas.**

 **Este fic originalmente era más corto, pero la inspiración surgía a medida que escribía y resulto esto. Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Mentiras piadosas**

Todo hijo de Apolo que se respetara de serlo, sabía, que aunque su padre fuera el dios de la verdad, entre otras cosas, tenían la posibilidad de decir mentiras.

No eran unos santos, eran mestizos y adolescentes, algunos todavía eran niños, y nadie, absolutamente nadie en la tierra se salvaba de decir mentiras.

Sin embargo, todos los demás campistas creían que los hijos de Apolo no sabían mentir y por ello nunca lo hacían, no era del todo un error, pero no es como si todas las personas nacieran con la capacidad de decir mentiras, algunos lo hacían tan mal que realmente daban lastima.

Will Solace era del tipo de chicos que no nació con la habilidad de decir mentiras, no solo porque las excusas que se inventaba eran tan patéticas que absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio le creería, sino porque además de eso, después se sentía tan culpable al hacerlo que se retractaba inmediatamente. Él era la prueba de que los hijos de Apolo no mentían y por ello confiaban en él, porque a pesar de que la verdad a veces podía ser dolorosa y brutal, Will no la ocultaría y trataría de darte todo el apoyo posible.

Pero para desconcierto de los campistas, si es que alguna vez se enteraban, Will si era capaz de decir mentiras, no algo muy grande ni elaborado, pequeñitas, pero mentiras al fin y al cabo.

A pesar de todo, Will había dicho una mentira que podría considerarse grande, se la había dicho al rey del sarcasmo en persona.

Le había mentido a Nico di Angelo.

Dos veces de hecho.

La primera durante la batalla contra Gaia, cuando le dijo que al tomar su mano era capaz de darse cuenta de su salud y de lo grave que estaba.

Esto para alguno de sus hermanos habría sido una mentira muy obvia, ningún hijo de Apolo era capaz de saber algo como eso solo tocando su mano, tal vez un hijo de Asclepio pudiera hacer algo así, pero ¿Un hijo de Apolo? Jamás.

Nico le creyó.

Después de todo, ¿de que otra forma podía saber la gravedad de lo que le pasaba?

Will no se sintió arrepentido, porque gracias a su mentira podía tocar la mano del hijo de Hades cuando quisiera y podía decirle que lo hacía por su salud, así el otro no se pondría molesto.

Con el tiempo ya no necesitaba esa excusa, el propio Nico tomaba su mano, se volvieron tan cercanos y se amaron durante tanto tiempo que estar juntos era algo natural.

Se querían, realmente se querían.

La segunda mentira que le dijo fue antes de una batalla. Will sabía que Nico se quedaría a su lado para protegerlo, así como que también era consciente que para ganar la batalla el hijo de Hades era indispensable, debía hacer que se fuera.

Will lo miro con determinación y le dijo.

—Nico, hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué paso, Will? — preguntó Nico

—Quiero que terminemos

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó con voz rota.

—Porque realmente no soy capaz de corresponder tus sentimientos, lo intente pero realmente no puedo— respondió Will todo lo serio que podía, sentía que su corazón se rompería pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos.

Nico lo miro a los ojos, su novio, bueno, ex-novio no mentía, un hijo de Apolo y más aún Solace era incapaz de mentir. Asintió en silencio con la cabeza y se dirigió con los demás a la batalla. Necesitaba alejarse de él.

—Realmente lo lastimaste— le habló Kayla a su lado, lo había presenciado todo.

—Era necesario, lo necesitan más que aquí— respondió viendo como los demás semidioses partían y ellos se quedaban en puntos estratégicos para ayudar a los heridos que seguramente habrían—. Además, cuando todo termine le diré la verdad.

Su hermana sonrió.

—Entonces haz lo posible por permanecer vivo hasta ese momento.

Y Will se prometió que después de esa mentira no volvería a decir ninguna otra en su vida, saldría vivo de esta y aclararía las cosas con Nico.

No todas las promesas pueden cumplirse y no todas las heridas producidas por las mentiras pueden corregirse.

Unos días después de que iniciara la batalla, monstruos atacaron la central en la que se encontraban Will y otros médicos, a pesar de que había guardias protegiéndolos, muchos no sobrevivieron.

Will Solace quedo herido de muerte de ese ataque, nadie podía hacer nada para salvarlo.

Nico al enterarse llego lo más rápido que pudo y se recostó junto a él, su última noche juntos, a pesar de que no sintiera lo mismo no soportaba la idea de perderlo.

Will al verlo le sonrió como antes con cariño, amor y ternura. Luego cerró los ojos exhalando su último suspiro.

El hijo de Hades lo sabía, había perdido una vez más a alguien que le importaba.

—Mentiroso— susurró Nico con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Will sin vida y se preguntaba porque había tenido que terminar así.

* * *

 **Esto, sinceramente es lo más "triste" que he escrito en mucho tiempo, de acuerdo, tal vez no sea tan triste ni dramático, pero hace mucho no escribía algo así, originalmente era una viñeta con solamente la primera mentira de Will, la de tocar la mano de Nico para saber su salud, la verdad no sé cómo rayos llegue a esto.**

 **No he leído la profecía oscura, así que esta batalla es hipotética. Realmente espero que algo como esto no pase realmente.**


End file.
